Ces mots que je n'ose prononcer
by kittyfree
Summary: Un petit tour dans l'esprit de Heero.


**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi etc...

**Genre :** Romance

**Couple :** 1x2

**Dédicace :** pour ma petite Kida Saille qui a fêté samedi son anniversaire et en remerciement pour toutes les reviews d'encouragement que tu m'envoies. Bon anniversaire la puce !

* * *

**CES MOTS QUE JE N'OSE PRONONCER**

Le taxi me dépose devant la maison… devant notre maison.

Il est deux heures du matin mais je ne suis pas fatigué. D'une part parce que j'ai dormi dans la navette qui me ramenait sur Terre et de l'autre parce que je suis impatient de retrouver.

Ca va faire six semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vu si ce n'est à travers un visionphone et ces brefs contacts artificiels n'ont pas su atténuer cette dépendance que je ressens pour toi.

Au contraire.

Je paie la taxi et le regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de mon champs de vision.

C'est une belle et chaude nuit d'été. Les seuls bruits que l'on peut percevoir au loin sont le léger bruissement du vent dans les arbres et le remous des vagues.

J'observe notre maison, celle que nous avons choisi tous les deux, il y a exactement trois ans. C'est une bâtisse moderne qui possède de grandes baies vitrées. Elle surplombe la mer du haut d'une falaise. C'était ta seule condition, vivre près de l'eau.

Il n'y a pas de lumière, tu dois sûrement dormir. Après tout, tu ne m'attendais pas avant deux jours. Mais je tenais à être près de toi aujourd'hui alors je me suis arrangé avec Wufei pour qu'il finisse la mission de protection dont Réléna m'avait chargé.

Je remonte l'allée, faisant doucement crisser le gravier blanc sous mes pas. Arrivé devant l'entrée, j'attends encore un peu avant d'ouvrir. Je veux sentir grandir en moi l'envie de te retrouver, de te toucher, de t'aimer.

Mais mon inconscient ne semble pas d'accord car déjà ma main introduit la clé et déverrouille la porte. Je franchis le seuil et sans raison apparente, les battements de mon cœur doublent d'intensité. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que mon corps ne m'appartient plus. Même pendant nos missions aussi dangereuses soient-elles, je n'ai jamais ressenti d'angoisse. Après tout ne suis-je pas le soldat parfait ?

Mais là je l'avoue, j'ai le trac.

Je laisse mon sac de voyage dans l'entrée et j'avance jusqu'au salon. Ce que j'y trouve me fait sourire. Une boîte de pizza vide et un nombre impressionnant de dvd disséminés sur le tapis. De toute évidence, tu n'as pas perdu tes bonnes habitudes en mon absence.

Je monte quatre à quatre les marches qui mènent aux chambres et me dirige directement vers la nôtre. Le spectacle qui m'y attend est des plus agréable.

Allongé de tout ton long au milieu du lit, recouvert pour tout vêtement d'un fin drap blanc, tu dors paisiblement. La fenêtre entrouverte laisse entrer une douce brise aux senteurs marines. Cette traîtresse s'engouffre sous le tissu et caresse ta peau telle une amante possessive, désireuse d'obtenir tes faveurs.

Me voila jaloux d'un courant d'air… je dois être fou… fou de toi.

Je m'approche sans bruit de notre lit et je m'assieds à tes côtés. Ton sommeil est si paisible que j'ai quelques scrupules à te réveiller. Mais ceux-ci disparaissent très vite lorsque perdu dans ton rêve tu murmure mon nom.

Est-ce une invitation ?

Je me plais à le croire. Lentement, très lentement, je m'abaisse sur ton corps et dépose fugacement mes lèvres sur la peau de ton cou. Ce contact à peine perceptible te soutire un délicieux soupir de bien-être qui me fait sourire.

Sais-tu seulement à quel point tu me rends heureux ?

Sûrement car tu arrives à lire en moi, à décrypter mes silences et déchiffrer mes attitudes. Malgré ma froideur apparente, jamais tu ne doutes de mon affection pour toi. Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas te mériter, de ne pas être assez pure. Mais un seul de tes regards me fait tout oublier, mes craintes, mes doutes et mes appréhensions.

Un peu troublé par mes pensées, je réitère mon geste mais cette fois mes lèvres se poses sur ta bouche. J'ai envie que tu te réveilles, s'il te plaît mon amour, réveilles-toi.

Comme une réponse à ma demande implicite, tes paupières s'entrouvrent et laissent apparaître deux iris améthystes. Je sens tes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

Ma main se pose sur ton torse dénudé et commence à répandre de légers effleurements. A ce geste, ton sourire disparaît et ta bouche se fait quémandeuse.

Tu veux plus.

Plus de contact,

plus de passion,

plus de moi.

« Hee-chan », murmures-tu avant de planter tes yeux dans les miens. « Fais-moi l'amour ».

Trop heureux de répondre à tes attentes et par la même occasion aux miennes, je m'allonge sur toi. Patiemment, presque avec dévotion, je m'approche de ton cou et m'applique à y laisser ma marque. Plongé dans ton odeur et ta chaleur, je me sens enfin à ma place.

Tes mains s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux, accentuant la pression de mes lèvres sur ta peau. Puis progressivement, elles descendent le long de mon dos pour s'enfouir sous ma chemise de lin.

Tes doigts sur moi m'électrisent. Je sais maintenant que j'avais raison… tu es ma drogue.

Tu remontes le tissus le long de mon corps et m'en débarrasses rapidement pour profiter plus intensément de notre étreinte. Torse contre torse, nos lèvres se joignent pour un baiser fiévreux et passionné.

Mes caresses s'égarent sur tes pectoraux, redessinant les contours parfaits de tes muscles. Enhardi par tes soupirs de plaisir, je descends ma main sur ton ventre plat. Chatouilleux, tu ne peux t'empêcher de rire doucement. Je quitte cette zone à « haut risque » pour m'égarer sur la courbe de ta hanche. Le drap me gêne, dernier rempart sur ton corps, il défend ta vertu face à mes assauts. Mais je ne suis pas le soldat parfait pour rien et ce nouvel adversaire ne me résiste pas longtemps.

Je suis interrompu dans mon exploration par tes mains qui ont eues le temps de déboutonner mon jeans et qui maintenant se glissent sensuellement sur mes fesses. Cette fois, ce sont mes gémissements qui se font entendre. D'un coup de rein, tu inverses nos positions. Allongé au-dessus de moi, ton regard se fait affamé. Tes mains se poses sur mes hanches et finissent de me déshabiller, m'ôtant rapidement mon pantalon et mon boxer.

Nous sommes à présent à pied d'égalité. Nus comme au premier jour de notre naissance, nous échangeons des baisers tendres et attentionnés. Tes cheveux cascadent autour de moi et m'emprisonnent dans ton univers.

Je ne vois plus que toi.

Je ne sens que toi.

Plus rien n'existe à part toi.

Tes mains descendent dangereusement, tu sembles impatient. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Les mots n'ont jamais été nécessaire entre nous et je ne suis pas connu pour mes longs discours mais cette nuit, je veux te « montrer » et te « dire » à quel point je tiens à toi. Je me sens enfin prêt à te « rendre » ces mots si longtemps redoutés par mon esprit.

Cette nuit est ta nuit.

Avec douceur, je reprends ma position initiale. J'entrelace nos doigts et lascivement je soulève tes mains pour les positionner au-dessus de ta tête. Comprenant mes intentions, tu te laisses faire et m'offres un sourire coquin.

Mes mains quittent les tiennent pour descendre le long de tes bras tandis que ma bouche reprend possession de tes lèvres. Au contact de ta langue cajolant la mienne, je sens mon corps s'enflammer. Tel un éternel insatiable, je dévore chaque parcelle de ta peau. Ton cou, ton torse, tes abdominaux, à chacun de mes passages des frissons d'excitation me répondent. Ta voix se fait rauque lorsque ma langue s'égare sur le bas de ton ventre.

Je descends plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Fermement, je retiens tes hanches, t'empêchant de répondre à mes caresses. Par instinct, tes mains s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux et tentent d'accélérer le rythme lent qui te torture… mais en vain.

Ton souffle se fait erratique, tu murmures mon nom… encore… encore…

Et tu t'envoles.

Perdu dans un monde de moiteur, tu sembles à milles lieux de moi. Je remonte jusqu'à ton visage et t'embrasse avec application et déférence. Lentement tu reviens et tes yeux se perdent dans les miens. Tes mains encadrent mon visage et un sourire tendre illumine ton visage.

Ta jambe frôle ma hanche telle une invitation à aller plus loin.

Sans me faire prier, j'accède à ta demande et avec toute la douceur possible je te fais mien. Le rythme d'abord lent et sensuel se fait de plus en plus rapide. Mon corps s'enflamme et se consume au creux de tes reins. Dans un même cri d'absolu, nous atteignons les portes du paradis.

Les minutes s'écoulent et nous restons enlacés. Tes mains se perdent dans mes cheveux en de douces caresses sécurisantes et tes lèvres se posent sur ma tempe pour me murmurer des mots tendres, des mots d'amour.

Tu as pris l'habitude de me les chuchoter au creux de mon oreille, sans attendre un éventuel retour de ma part. Tu donnes sans demander à recevoir en retour.

Mais ce soir, mon âme et mon cœur crient cette réponse qui trop souvent n'a pas réussi à franchir mes lèvres.

Je me soulève légèrement et encre nos regards. Tu parais un peu surpris par mon air sérieux et tes yeux se font interrogateurs.

« Je t'aime Duo. »

Il y a quelques secondes de flottement où tu ne sembles pas prendre entièrement conscience des mots que je viens de prononcer. Mais soudain ton visage s'illumine et tes yeux brillent.

Toi qui n'a jamais pleuré durant ton enfance difficile ou pendant la guerre, tu laisses couler une larme… une seule… celle du bonheur.

OWARI 

KittyVal, le 16.04.2005


End file.
